Highschool Days
by cutekadajfan
Summary: Being at Kagome's and Sango's school was asking for trouble. Literally flooded with drama, Kagome begins to get tired of it, but when the Takahashi brothers transfer in, things turn out for the worst.
1. School

Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm currently 16 about to turn 17. I go to this horrible wacked out high school, Shikon No Tama High. There is drama there constantly, like the type of stuff you would see Jerry Springer. You would never imagine how crazy things get here. We aren't the type of school that has to have security everywhere and then get scanned for weapons, we were the type of school that needed a reality show. I do have some friends there, Sango, Rin, And Ayame, and of course enemies, Kikyo, Kagura, and Jasmine. Kikyo, thought she was the prettiest and most important thing in the world, and sadly so did everyone else. Except for me, Sango, and Rin.

With this school, I felt bad for whoever transferred. They just bought themselves a ticket to hell. But after Inuyasha and his brother transferred, I do admit, it was good on my part, I mean they were attractive guys, super sexy is what I would say. I know everyone agrees on that, but the fact that almost every girl wanted them, it was war, and I was ready to fight.

***

I walked down the hall with a miserable expression on my face. I hated this school, with a capital H. It really needed to be adjusted, students, staff, even the design was horrible. But hey, I can't complain. It was entertaining to sit back and watch drama unfold between almost everyone. Gossip spread like wildfire in this school. It was like a giant game of telephone. I walked up to my locker, having a few girls give me the evil eye. I didn't even know them but hey I'm used to it. I was considered to be "really pretty" to most guys, and so was Sango. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"Hey Kags." Sango said walking up behind me.

"Hey Sango, I already want to go home, and I barely stepped foot into this god forbidden school." I complained slouching.

She sighed and looked around. "I guess Kikyo is trying to fight Jenny again." Sango shook her head. She looked annoyed.

"I wonder, maybe even a simple stare could make Kikyo get on someone's ass" I joked

Sango laughed. "Yeah, well we need to focus on our work. It's a good distraction from everyone else.

I nodded. We both walked down the halls making small conversation. I didn't notice the girl in front of me. I walked into her, making her drop all of her books.

"Walk much!" She snapped at me.

I instantly looked up and gave her a dirty look. This school may be filled with drama, but I never took it. I knew how to stand up for myself.

"If one of us was paying attention, they should have moved, and obviously you were smart ass." I snapped at her. "maybe you should have moved out of the way."

"Well…" She said staring at me.

"What?" I said looking at her raising my eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to pick my books up?"

I was shocked to the point where I just had to laugh. "Are you fucking crazy?" I asked through laughter. I shook my head and began walking away. Yeah, people here didn't have it all, they were more, brain damaged I guess. Sango was still laughing as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Wow Kagome, That was dumb of her to expect you to pick up her books." Sango smiled and looked back.

She was still staring there like a dumb ass, glaring. As soon as she turned around, she started shouting out insults. We simply flipped her off and continued to walk down the hall.

"I think I want to get into a sport, or something." Sango said looking up at the fliers on the school wall.

"Try out for basketball" I suggested. "Your tall, and you are pretty good."

She smiled and read the other fliers. We turned into our first class and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

"The beginning of first period, only 5 more classes to go" I thought to myself as I took out my books."


	2. Small Conflict

I wish I could slap some sense into these girls sometimes. Picking up her book? Was she serious? I shook my head, trying to forget about it. I hated this school, but my mom refused to take me out, but at the same time, I loved the drama that was just me. First period still hasn't passed, and I was literally dying inside. School always seemed to go on forever.

"Class, please excuse me to the bathroom. I know your mature enough not to do anything stupid while im gone." Ms. Toshida, my teacher said standing up. She walked out of the class closing the door behind her.

"Kagome, doesn't class seem to be going by slow." Sango spoke looking up from her book.

"Hell yeah, I hate it." I slammed my hands on the table.

Then out of nowhere, a pencil came and hit me upside the head. My instant reaction: I stood up grabbing my head, turning around pissed.

"And who in the fuck threw that!" I yelled looking around. Everyone in the class quieted down and stared at me. This was the perfect opportunity, especially since the teacher was out. I scanned the room, only to find Kikyo and one of her friends giggling. I walked up to them, my hands on my hips.

"Really mature Kikyo, and how old are you? What, 16?" I said in a smart tone. "So if I took my fucking text book, and hit you upside your big ass head, would you be laughing then?"

The whole class burst out laughing, at my remark towards her head. Yeah, she did have a big head. It was full of cockiness, in other words, she thought way too much of herself.

She gasped and stood up about to say something but I put my hand in her face interrupting her.

"I don't want to hear shit you have to say. Your words are worthless." I turned around and headed back over to my seat, still fuming about that small incident she tried to pull off.

"Wow Kagome, I haven't seen you that mad in awhile." Sango smiled.

I shook my head. "People need to realize, I may look nice, or come off as quiet, but if you bother me, I'll be a bitch plain and simple."

The teacher then came in. "Sorry I took so long." She said walking up to her desk. She then continued teaching the lesson, and again, I was beginning to die.

***

Sango and I walked out of P.E 3rd period. I was worn out from the running. Why did we have to do this anyways? It's our choice if we want to be in shape or not. I put my hair down and walked into the bathroom with Sango. I wasn't surprised to see Kikyo with her "Friends" in there. She scoffed seeing me. I just rolled my eyes, preparing myself, just in case she decided to yell at me. I went to one of the mirrors to fix up my make-up when one of Kikyo's friends decided to come over and wash her hands right next to me. Oddly, every sink there was empty, but she chose to do the one next to me. I knew she was about to do something, and I was happy about it. I was waiting a long time to kick one of their asses, and today might just be the day.

"Kagome, can we please go, I need to go to the front office." Sango said. I knew she was lying. She just didn't want me suspended. I nodded and backed off, glaring at her. She smirked then returned back over to Kikyo. Seriously, the way they started fights, was immature. And if Kikyo wanted to pick one with me, then I'll be the first to kick her ass. I walked out, aware of them whispering.

"Kagome, she isn't worth it." Sango grabbed my arm as we were walking down the hall.

"She's good enough for someone to take their anger out on." I murmured looking straight ahead.

Sango smiled and shook her head. "What would I do without you Kagome?"

"Probably die." I laughed.

She giggled. We stopped at my locker and began to talk, not really caring if we had to head out to class.

"So, when are you going to try out for a sport?" I asked.

She shrugged, and then gasped. A giant smile appeared on her face.

"What?" I said raising my eyebrows curious.

"We should try out for cheerleading!" Sango whispered fast.

"Heeeeeeellllll no!" I waved my hands through the air.

"Come on Kagome, no one would expect us to be on, and if we made it, do you know how many people will be talking?" She smiled looking at me.

"Well, I guess, but im not going to take it serious." I shook my head. "When are try outs?"

"Not sure." She said scratching the back of her head.

I sighed and looked up. "Let's get to class. The faster we get there, the faster we get out."

Sango nodded. We walked off.


	3. First Impressions

And again, it felt the minutes we had in class were being dragged. There was no way I would be able to take this, I needed something to distract me that could make time go by, and it was only 4th period. I had next period, and then lunch…Ugh! Why me. The thing that sucks about this class was the fact that she didn't have any friends in it. Sango was in chemistry, while I was stuck in lab biology. Why couldn't I have been smarter in science? I just wish I had a time machine or something that could make me fast forward to me being an adult. Having the choice and the option, to not go to school, and lounge around on my couch watching anime all day, but im not. Right after high school, I plan on going to college, and yes that means more long dragged on classes! Ugh! Life was so full of it.

Being patient is not one of my characteristics, but I guess I'll live. I put my head down. I gave up on listening to the lesson. I already had an A in the class anyways; I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Class, we seem to have a new student." The teacher said. I didn't pay any attention. What did I care, it didn't do anyone any good when they transferred into this school. I kept my head down.

"This is, Inuyasha Takahashi. Respect him, and be nice to him." The teacher demanded. "You can take an empty seat for now."

I looked up, trying to check the time, when the most gorgeous face I've ever seen came into my view. He had long beautiful silver hair, with golden eyes, that seemed to match. Placed on top of his head were two dog ears. I couldn't help but to think of me rubbing them. There were so…touchable. My gaze followed him; he took the empty seat behind me. Embarrassingly enough, even though he was right behind me, I was still staring, meaning I turned around all the way in my seat, looking at him in awe as if he were Jesus himself. He raised an eye brow and stared back at me. I gulped, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat.

"Problem?" He asked

Before I could speak, a funny noise interrupted me.

"Arf arf." Someone in the class made dog barking sounds. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead, not even bothering to pay attention to me. Well there was my first impression on the new hottie. Weird and a stalker. I turned around slowly, cursing myself for coming off so weird. He even got teased. It hasn't even been a minute and kids were already starting to mess with him, pathetic. The term 'act your age not your shoe size' really needs to be pasted literally everywhere

***

I walked out, behind Inuyasha. His walk seemed so confident and smooth. One more class and then I could see Sango at lunch. Hopefully that went by much longer than class did today. I walked down the hall which was crowded. I lost Inuyasha; he was nowhere to be found. I walked into my next classroom and saw the same silver hair that I had seen just a few minutes ago. How did he get there so fast? I wasn't surprised though, he wasn't even human. I still felt awkward after the little confrontation we had, I guess I should talk to him and apologize. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Im really sorry about what happened in the other class, I was just-" I stopped looking at the boy in front of me with horror. It wasn't even Inuyasha, but a boy the resembled him. I was shocked. And once again… I have embarrassed myself in front of another gorgeous guy. He had the same eyes as Inuyasha, but he had pointes ears, normally where the ears are supposed to be. He had two purple stripes on both cheeks. His hair was a little longer. How could I not notice that? I felt ashamed. I quickly walked to my seat with my head down, not even bothering to look up. Today officially sucked, and now I didn't think I was going to make it. I didn't want to look and see if he was still staring at me, I would probably crack if I did.

"Ok class, settle down." The teacher said.

They have to be related, probably brothers, I thought to myself.

"This is Sesshomaru Takahashi." The teacher announced.

"I knew it." I murmured to myself. The Takahashi brothers thought that I was a freak, wonderful.


	4. A Gain and a Loss

Embarrassing myself in front of two of the hottest and newest guys in school really did screw up my day. Now, I probably won't even have a chance with them. Sesshomaru was different than Inuyasha. He always had a blank face, kind of scary. It killed me seeing him like that; I wanted some kind of emotion to come from him. None of the kids teased him; all of the girls were too distracted with his good looks, while the guys seemed intimidated. I could relate to them on that, he looked like the type of guy that would slice your throat open if you so much as glared at him. I sighed; luckily he wasn't sitting behind me. He sat in the front, one row ahead. I could only look at his hair, which was good enough since gorgeous ran all over his body.

"Excuse me. Do you mind telling me what your name is?" A girl that sat next to him asked with confidence.

She actually believed that he would start talking to her just like that? She honestly wasn't even that attractive. I laughed to myself.

He just stared at her, and then looked straight ahead, not even saying a word. She blushed and looked down in defeat. That totally sucked… for her of course. I was beginning to believe that her situation was worse than mine since I didn't see his reaction, but still. She sat next to him too. She would have to live with that rejection on her shoulders for the rest of the semester.

I couldn't help but to smile, she just increased my chances. Im sure she was never going to try to talk to him again. Hopefully not.

The bell rang suddenly. I was shocked. When did class decide to speed up? Probably because I was enjoying Sesshomaru. Isn't that a bitch? I was disappointed. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the cafeteria. I spotted Sango over at our usual table. We only sit there, and when anyone tries to take it, we of course tell them to fuck off, nothing more.

"Kagome, did you see those two hotties!" Sango said, her mouth stuffed with her sandwich.

I laughed. "Yeah, only to embarrass myself in front of both of them in the same day."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say… I might come off as weird, stalkerish, and probably crazy." I said smiling. We both laughed.

About lunch, I never really ate. I was always too lazy to take the time to pack one, and of course I wasn't going to eat the crap that they served at school. It was either starve, or throw up and starve again. But really I wasn't starving. I always ate after school somewhere.

I looked around. The usual, everyone sat in their little cliques. It was kind of sad. No one ever listened to the speech about how we shouldn't exclude others and only hang out with "certain" people, but this was life, we're all human, and it was defiantly high school. Then I spotted them, both brothers walking in side by side. Inuyasha held onto his books, with a scowl on his face. How sexy was that? And Sesshomaru just held a face with no emotions. Could he get any sexier? Who can pull off having a blank face and looking super hot? No one I knew at least. Every girl was wide eyed mouth hanging open. The way they walked was like in slow motion, sort of like that scene in Twilight when the Cullen's were walking into the cafeteria. Sango and I couldn't help but to stare. They were just perfect, and I loved that about them. A girl walked up to them stopping them in their tracks. They both looked down at her. How dare she stop the sexy walk of the Takahashi brothers. She began talking to them, I couldn't hear since they were a fair distance away.

"Wow, she's brave." Sango whispered stunned

I nodded my head, excited to see what their reaction was this time. Inuyasha looked a little interested, he was nodding his head. Sesshomaru looked bored. He shook his head and turned around while Inuyasha nodded his head and followed the girl.

"She invited him to her table." I said surprised. "And he actually said yes."

"Sesshomaru didn't." Sango added in.

I scanned the table he sat at. I knew some of the girls. Most of them were ones that I remember cursing out before. I gasped seeing Kikyo slide over so he could sit next to her. It was Kikyo's table, and she was actually going to get a chance to talk to him before I could. Anger swept throughout my body. It wasn't fair. My first impression on him was horrible, whereas she's going to come off as being "friendly". Everyone knows she's only going to want to sleep with him. UGH!

"Oh no." Sango muttered.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said standing up. "Im not going to sit here and watch this, im going to go outside."

"I'll come with." Sango said standing up. She threw her lunch away and walked up next to me. I gave Kikyo and Inuyasha one last glare then started walking towards the doors. Why couldn't I be the one to talk to him? But then again, this should be fun. I wasn't going to give up on him just yet. Looks like im engaging myself into some competition, and I was going to compete hard.

***

The last class of the day, and im done. I leaned back in my seat while the teacher was explaining some of the work.

"Partner up." He said standing up.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I just explained the project, now go partner up." He gestured towards everyone in the class. I nodded and stood up. I didn't like anyone in this class at all. Everyone started walking around paring up. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Sesshomaru staring at me with his blank face.

"Seems like we are the only ones left over." He said quietly.

I looked over to see a huge group of girls behind them with horrified expressions on their faces. He didn't want to be with them? The girls left and partnered up with each other. I was shocked. He could have had any other girl in this class but he chose me. I didn't even realize he was in this class. I nodded my head and we both sat down at two empty desks.

"This project is worth 80% of your grade so take it seriously." The teacher announced. We all groaned, except for Sesshomaru. "I recommend you take all the time you can. You have 3 weeks to work on it."

I was in deep shit now. I didn't even know what we were doing… at all. And now I was going to come off as a lazy person because I wasn't paying attention, but im pretty sure he did. He probably won't trust me, nor would he think I was a good partner. I sighed and looked up at him. He was focused on the teacher. He was so beautiful, more than half the girls at this school should be jealous.

"Im sorry, but im not going to lie, I wasn't really paying much attention, I kinda dozed off there. Would you please explain to me what we are doing?" I said nervously. I had to tell him sooner or later. We couldn't start without my little confession.

He looked over at me with one eye brow raised. "We are going to be making a project about the inventors during the industrial revolution."

"Oh, thank you. I don't want to have to hold you back with my laziness." I joked.

He gave me a small smile and turned back to the teacher. I could have sworn, one of my lungs busted. It took all my strength not to jump up and scream. He looked over whelmingly sexy. Too much for me to handle. I shifted in my seat and turned the other way.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mhm." I said nodding my head quickly. Goodness, please make the bell ring right now. I couldn't take it.

As id right on time the bell rang, I got up and got my stuff together not even bothering to close my bag.

"Ill see you tomorrow then." Sesshomaru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you will." I smiled then turned away.

***

**Thank you for the comments. Ad I would like to thank oreogirl96 for being such an awesome person. She has kept me motivated to writing this story.**


	5. Dreaming of You

Did he really smile at me? I was shocked. I actually got a smile, and I felt very special. I couldn't even walk straight. I bumped into various people, having them shout insults at me, but I didn't care. I couldn't help but to think of that nice smile. But what would it feel like to have my lips-

"Kagome." Sango called me from down the hall, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned having a huge smile on my face.

"What's up with you, your all smiles?" Sango asked walking up.

"Oh Sango, it's not my smile we should be talking about." I said shaking my head and looking up.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just…come on ill tell you on the walk home." I grabbed her hand and lead her down the hallway and out the front doors.

"Ok." I said as we began walking. "Im partnered up with Sesshomaru, but I almost embarrassed myself again."

"What did you do this time?" Sango asked rolling her eyes.

I smiled. "I wasn't listening to what we had to do, so I asked him and made myself look very irresponsible, but he was nice enough to tell me."

"And what made him smile." She asked.

"I just used one of my hilarious jokes." I smiled even wider.

Sango smiled and shook her head. "And then he gave you a smile, he hasn't smiled at one girl so far, at least that I know of."

I sighed and looked ahead. I might actually be looking forward to going to this school after all.

***

I dropped Sango off; she didn't live a far distance away, just one neighborhood down. I walked into my house. It was fair sized, three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"I sweetie, how was your day." I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old." I said walking up the stairs.

I opened my room door and stepped in. The natural scent was always vanilla, my favorite. I took my shoes off and lay down on my bed closing my eyes. It was relaxing having my shoes off, in a warm room, on a soft and comfortable bed. I couldn't help but to doze off a little, thinking of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru…

I slowly felt myself drifting off

_I woke up in a bedroom. It wasn't mine though. The bed had a beautiful white blanket with light blue designs on it. I smiled down at it then looked around. Next to the bed was a chair, with a lap top sitting on the desk. The door to the room was right across from the bed. There was a giant window on the left side, looking out over a beautiful garden with purple and white flowers. Everything was quiet as if it was on mute. I stood up and noticed, I only had light blue underwear on with a matching tank top. There was a white flower decorated from the side. I looked up, hearing the door open, and in walked Sesshomaru. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. H walked up to me and put his hands on my waste. I couldn't help but to smile. I felt love, weirdly. He leaned down slowly and kissed me on the lips. I looked up and smiled, he looked down at me, serious as if he wanted something. He then lifted me into his arms bridal style and took me to the bed._

I woke up, sweating and in shock. I just had a dream, where I was about to… have sex with Sesshomaru. And we haven't even been on our first date! I panicked, wondering exactly why I would have to dream about us doing that. I looked around. I've only been asleep for ten minutes. I looked over at my bag, sighing as I remembered how much homework I had. And the project. It seemed to weight more on the scale as the year passed by.

And right then, I wished I could return back to the dream, In Sesshomaru arms without a worry in my heart.

***

**A/N – I know it's short but right now it's like seven in the morning. I just now got dropped off at my house because my friend had to leave to Orange County and I spent the night and we stayed up late… ill update soon.**


	6. Loaded

Call me crazy, but I had a thing for both brothers. We all had our moments together. One minute im dreaming of Sesshomaru, then the next Inuyasha catches my attention by complimenting me. It was a little crazy, Him complimenting me, but I felt even more confident in myself. It was like we were already friends, I barely knew him yet, and we had these small moments, as if we knew each other before.

"Hi Inuyasha." I smiled up at him.

He grunted then sat next to me,

"You ok?" I asked worried.

"It's Kikyo; she just won't leave me alone." He said putting his hands on his head.

"You want me to teach her a lesson?" I asked standing up. She didn't ever leave him alone. She was constantly clinging onto him, like a lost puppy. And I was indeed jealous.

"No, I don't want any problems between you two; she's already been threatening the other girls that were trying to talk to me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

I sighed then sat down. So I was caught between two brothers? They were hot, and it's not like I want to do anything with them, im not like Kikyo.

I sat back and looked at Inuyasha. He was unlike any guy ive ever seen, and it was like him and Sesshomaru just grew in my eyes every day, I couldn't help but to feel happy. Ever since they came to the school, the atmosphere has changed, into something a bit more positive. Even though they were the subject of most of the drama now, their presence lightens the room, and leaves me excited for the rest of the day. Weird.

Sango was absent today, so I let Inuyasha sit in her seat. I enjoyed his company, and I felt very happy after he told me Kikyo annoyed the hell out of him and needs to get a life. I was definitely caught up…

***

Sesshomaru and I worked on the project. There was barely an exchange of words between us, but I didn't really care. I just wanted this project to get done.

"Hey Sesshy, what do I need to do now." I said looking up from the paragraphs I wrote down."

He lifted one eye brow up then looked at my papers. "Very well, now you just have to re-type them and glue them onto the poster board." He said then returned back to his work.

My mouth hung wide open. I seriously thought I did a good job, and that I was finished, but now I have to redo it, im a lazy person, this wasn't turning out so well. I groaned and put my head down on the desk, earning another smile form Sesshomaru.

***

Where was Sango when I needed her? I walked home alone today, feeling tired. I was loaded up with homework, so much I might even be working on it when school started tomorrow. I needed a break or something. My back was hurting from PE today. I slipped and fell during a run, causing of course everyone to laugh at me. But everything was funny until I tripped another girl purposely, causing her face to collide in with the dirt…

I smiled thinking back at the situation. I was indeed a bad ass.

***

**Super short I know. I hate short chapters, but I have to give up the computer and I really wanted this chapter posted so, ill make sure to update later today.**


	7. Worn Out

**Hello, im glad I can finally update for you guys…enjoy ^_^**

*******

I sat on my bed, about ready to rip the hair out of my head. Too much homework, could possibly cause someone to go crazy. But I couldn't fail, I refused to…

I looked at my paper for what seemed like forever.

Maybe…just maybe Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would let me copy from them. I smiled to myself, just thinking about the both of them.

***

"Nope" Inuyasha said, not even bothering to look at me.

"What" I said beginning to get irritated. "But Inuyasha, please just this one time, I need to copy someone's. you're the only person in class that I talk to"

Inuyasha sighed, then hesitated but kept walking… "Nah, I think you should learn to be more responsible." He turned into the class room.

It took me all morning to get him to let me copy, and it was 4th period, and I still couldn't get him to let me. And this was the nightmare of lab biology. I sighed and walked in defeated, im going to fail.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Husase, and ill be your sub for today, your teacher told me not to collect the homework, he'll personally see to it himself so you may keep it."

I slammed one hand down on the desk, happy but very annoyed at the same time, I turned to Inuyasha, who was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I slowly lifted up my hand, giving him the finger, then I turned around. I couldn't believe it, all that time, stress, and begging, and it turned out we had an extra day. Today couldn't get any worse.

***

"Sesshomaru." I whined and put my head down on the desk. "I worked hard on these, why does font size matter?"

"The handout clearly says the font size had to be 12, not 16." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"But look, I thought that if I made it a little bigger, it would take up more room on the paper so it seemed like we had a lot of information…isn't that easier?" I raised an eye brow

He shook his head and continued to work. Just wonderful, I had to do my lab biology and re-type the info, not to mention research even more.

"Hey Sesshomaru." I asked looking up at him.

He stopped working and looked over at me, waiting to hear what I was trying to say.

"I… never mind." I turned around.

Today, I needed to pay Sango a visit and give her all her work. Plus update her on what's been happening.

My feelings about the both of them were mixed, and I surely didn't want to end up actually liking more than one, but I do. I never thought I would end up ever doing, or feeling something like this. I watched Sesshomaru work even more on the project. This sure was something he took seriously, and he didn't want any mistakes. Well too bad he's paired with me, mistake should be my middle name.

***

I walked down to Sango's house, carrying a heavy load of papers and school books for Sango. I was her best friend, and I was not going to let her fail or fall behind.

I knocked on her door and waited patiently.

"Oh hello Kagome" Kohaku, Sango's older brother greeted me.

"Hi Kohaku." I smiled. "I brought Sango's work from school, so she won't have to fall behind, is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course, your always welcome." He smiled and moved aside

"Why thank you." I smiled at him and took my shoes off.

He nodded and left into the living room. I walked upstairs to Sango's room, only to see her fast asleep in her bed. Her nose was red, probably from being stuffy, and there were tissues sprawled around her bed. I sighed and walked over to her desk and set the books down. She didn't look so well.

I gave her one last look, then quietly walked out of her room, trying not to disturb her sleeping. I walked downstairs and slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag.

"alright Kohaku, ill come back tomorrow to check on her."

"Ok, thanks for stopping by Kagome." Kohaku called from the living room.

I walked out her house sighing.

"I hope I can sleep well enough tonight." I said to myself.


	8. Confrontation

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. How annoying. The only thing that motivated me to get up was the fact that I could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha today. I got into the shower and washed my body. Today was my favorite day, Friday. This meant Sesshomaru and I had to finish the project this weekend. Wonderful. I decided to wear some shorts today, and a tight white shirt with some white vans. I kept my hair down and applied on some perfume.

…

"Crap" I said to myself walking to the school. My shoes were untied, and I didn't feel like stopping to tie them. Call me VERY lazy. I kept walking, being careful not to step on the white loose tie, flying everywhere with each step I took. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in front talking, with about five girls surrounding them. I walked up smiling.

"Hey"

Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha smirked.

One of the girls gave a death glare, but I ignored it.

"I actually did all my homework Inuyasha, surprise"

"Oh, well finally you show some responsibility"

"And what's that supposed to mean" I asked a little irritated

Inuyasha shook his head. "You seem hot tempered all of a sudden"

I calmed down then looked at Sesshomaru. "I re typed the whole project and found more info to fill out the pages."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well, now we only need to glue it the info on"

I nodded. When it came to projects, I sucked. And finishing one just made me the happiest girl in the world, seeing that I didn't have to worry about another one for awhile… but there was still homework.

"So, where's Sango been?" Inuyasha asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sick" I replied still annoyed by his little comment on responsibility

He nodded.

"Why do you bother talking to her?" one of the girls piped into our conversation.

I froze

Sesshomaru turned to her, while Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well…" I began talking. "Maybe, these boys would much rather talk to someone classy, rather than a girl who just wants a quick fuck from them…am I right?" I lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, are you mad because they don't want to waste their time…on you?" I pointed to her.

She turned a bright red and stood there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, please. They obviously feel sorry for you."

I shook my head and turned away from her. "Come on guys, WE don't have time for this."

I wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's and the other around Sesshomaru and walked with them into the school. I was sure the girl was at boiling point, having me completely ignore her and take Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I smiled and let go of them.

"Wow" Was all Inuyasha said before Kikyo came up to him.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said in a fake girly voice. How annoying

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Not caring that I left Sesshomaru that time…


	9. The Pain of Love

I walked down the hall, seething with anger. I was already annoyed by the girl, who had the nerve to call me out in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but to have Kikyo walk up wasn't something I could handle at the moment.

"Stupid cock pimp hoe." I said to myself. If Sango was with us at that moment, she would have defiantly said something. Luckily enough for the rest of these girls in this god forsaken school, she's sick. I spotted Rin walking down the hall.

"Hey Rin." I called out. We never normally hung out. She was one of those hi and goodbye type of friends.

"Oh, hey." She smiled at me.

Rin was another girl I accepted. She was sweet. Not one to get into many fights, but a lot of girls still didn't like her. It was clear jealousy. But Rin was actually really pretty. Every time I saw her she was always smiling.

"What's with all the books?" I said looking at the huge pile of text books she held up.

"Oh." She looked down. "I was just helping the librarian with these." She smiled and looked at me.

Like I said…she's a sweet girl.

"That's nice." I smiled at her.

I could clearly hear Kikyo's voice down the hall. It sounded like she was headed our way. Why did she have to be so loud?

"Oh no." Rin sighed, hearing Kikyo's voice.

"I know, isn't that bitch annoying? She needs cotton stuffed down her mouth." I said leaning against some of the lockers.

Rin nodded shyly and set some of the books down. She stretched her arms and leaned against the lockers next to me.

"Those books are really heavy." Rin complained.

I looked down. She carried three history books and four Geometry books, and those happened to be the thickest text books to have. I don't blame her. Her small little frame couldn't possibly take one more minute carrying them. Rin tensed up and blushed a deep shade of red.

"What's the matter?" I asked a little scared. I could have sworn she was about to have a heart attack.

"Se- Sesshomaru is coming this way." She said shyly, beginning to tremble a little.

She…has a crush on Sesshomaru? A pang of anger swept through me, but quickly faded. She seemed to be in love, re acting this way. I looked over at Sesshomaru, who was heading our way. I looked at Rin.

"You don't want to make a fool of yourself, calm down so it isn't obvious. She nodded then took a deep breath. She turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"What's up?" I asked looking at him.

"Before you walked off angry at my younger brother, I wanted to ask you for the information you typed on the project." He said, in his deep velvety voice.

"Oh." I said looking in my bag. "Oh excuse me for being so rude, Sesshomaru, this is Rin, and Rin, this is Sesshomaru." I introduced them smiling. "Now Rin, I know what you're thinking…what shampoo does he use for this gorgeous hair of his." I shook my head.

Rin began to laugh, which seemed to have caught Sesshomaru's attention. He looked over at her curious, with one lifted eyebrow.

"But, you do have really nice hair." Rin smiled shyly and leaned back against the locker. She was comfortable now, I'm glad.

"Oh Inuyasha your so funny." Kikyo laughed walking by holding onto Inuyasha's arm. I beat one fist against the locker, making in jump a little.

"Sorry….about that." I said standing straight and glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyo's retreating forms. They walked all the way down the hall…were they…holding hands?

…

Class had started, and I was definitely desperate to know what was going on. First, Sesshomaru and Rin. I couldn't tell whether or not he was interested. But that's something that honestly shouldn't matter to me. I may have dreamed about him, but sometimes dreams can come from eating the wrong food. But Inuyasha, I'm confused. I'm not one to doubt my feelings, but I've had an actual crush on Inuyasha, besides the small one I had on Sesshomaru. But the difference is I would actually date Inuyasha, but if he's dating Kikyo, there's nothing I could do at the moment.

I sighed, not being able to focus. How was I going to look at him 4th period? Having Kikyo in this class with me was hard enough. I needed Sango today.

…

I walked to 4th period, not wanting to see Inuyasha. Today was Friday, why couldn't it at least have been good. I walked to my desk and sat down lazily dropping my bag.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down next to me. "Don't forget to take out your homework."

I ignored him and looked up. "Hey Inuyasha, as a friend, can I ask you something?" I looked over at him. He had a serious face, just what I needed, for him to be serious and to listen.

"Sure, what is it?"

I sighed and looked down. How was I supposed to say this?

"Ok…are you… dating Kikyo?" I held in my breath waiting for his answer.

"No." he said simply staring at me.

At that moment, everything in my body relaxed. They weren't dating, and that was all I needed to know.

"But, I would like to." He said smiling.

I gasped then quickly put on a fake smile, balling my fists up until my nails were digging into my skin.

"Oh, wow. You have a crush on Kikyo?" I swear I wanted to punch the living day lights out of her.

"Well… I wouldn't really say crush. More like I'm really starting to like her." He looked down into his nag getting out his binder.

"Oh." I said looking down

I could have sworn, he didn't like her. The way he looked annoyed when she would talk to him. It's all too confusing. What could a hoe do to a nice man like that? This was something I would never figure out. I couldn't help but to ignore Inuyasha throughout the whole class. I was too busy thinking of the possible reason why he could ever really like a girl like her. I had this horrible feeling in my chest, so I guess, my feelings were hurt. I'm happy I didn't get too attached to him; otherwise hearing that he liked Kikyo would have hurt a lot more than it did.

I walked out not bothering to say a word to him. The next person I needed to see was Sesshomaru so I could get this project over with.

…

I walked home, tired and worn out from P.E class. Every Friday, the students had to run a course around the school in a certain amount of time to get the right grade. Talk about forcing us to get into shape. I was sweaty, desperate to take a dip in some cold water. And hopefully I can have something to distract me from the news Inuyasha told me.


	10. Only One Thing

Sango's medicine saved me. Helping her get better, helped me have a better chance of going to her house. I pushed back the thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo. After all, this is high school, and a girl like her could never last long enough in relationships. My grades were the first thing on my mind, beating the girl who tripped me in P.E is the second thing, and pretty much, Kikyo comes last. The best thing about the situation is that I can easily avoid it, just as long as I don't make eye contact with Inuyasha.

…

I packed, desperate to get to Sango's house so we can jump in her pool. My color for the weekend would have to be red. Of course, I have to pack my red two piece bathing suit, which was my personal favorite, and my red shirts. I was grateful that I barely had homework this weekend, so there's no way I'll be occupied from having a good time. With one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my bag and headed out. I put my headphones in as I began walking towards her house. I felt like I needed to listen to some kind of love song. I went through my songs and stared at the screen. Demi Lovato, I thought for a little. The girl could blow some notes. I looked through the list and picked the song Every time you Lie. I hummed along and continued looking down. Then next thing I knew, I collided with the ground, dropping my bag and yanking my headphones out. I looked over only to see a rock. My face got red, I could feel it. I tripped… over a rock, that just so happened to randomly be in my path. I was about to scream thinking that Kikyo set me up, but I wasn't going to disturb the peace. I stood up and dusted myself off. How ridiculous could I get?

I found my belongings and held onto them, then out the headphones back into my ear and kept walking. By the time I was at Sango's house, I pretty much knew the whole song, having put it on repeat for the whole walk. I knocked on the door. Kohaku opened it rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey Kagome." He said stretching and yawning.

I smiled and looked up at him. It's like he grew every day.

He Moved back and held the door open wider, gesturing me to come in. I walked in and looked around, a habit I couldn't get rid of weirdly. I walked upstairs and knocked on Sango's door.

"Kagome" Sango opened the door smiling.

"Hey Sango." I smiled and walked in, setting my bags down next to her bed. Her room was a lot cleaner.

"So" Sango began talking. "What did I miss while I was gone?" She closed her door then sat on her bed. I sat next to her and looked up.

"Well… Inuyasha has a crush on Kikyo, some girl tripped me and embarrassed me in front of the whole class, Sesshomaru won't really make eye contact with me…but homework is good." I smiled brightly at her.

She sat staring at me in shock. It may not have been much info, but the way things were going was an absolute negative for her.

"Well then. We're going to have to do something about that then don't we?" Sango smiled and stood up.

"What do you mean?" I raised one eyebrow at her.

She grabbed my arm. We'll just go out and find you a new hottie, simple"

"Simple!" I said shocked. "Sango, most attractive guys there are only looking one thing."

"Yeah, but we don't scope around enough." She smiled

"Sango, im only looking for one thing too, and that's Inuyasha's heart." I said beginning to get sad.

Sango gasped. "Kagome… im sorry." She sat next to me and hugged me. "Don't worry; he'll realize how much of a bad person she is. Inside, and out."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks Sango."

"What are best friends for Kagome?" Sango laughed "Let's just get in the pool, I can tell your dying to jump in."

I smiled. "You know me so well." I stood up and walked over to my bag.

…

**Super short, but hey, I got something for you guys. =)**


	11. Phone Call

Sango and I sat in her pool relaxed. It was sunset, which is personally one of my favorite moments. I always wanted to sit with a guy and watch it go down. It was just romantic, but sadly, the guy I'd be willing to watch it with was taken by the girl I want to murder… Not really murder, more like hurt to the point where she couldn't walk. Im an evil bitch and I love it. But we all have our moment's right?

"Kagome, Im worried about you. You look like you're ready to choke the living hell out of someone."

"No kidding." I said sinking down lower into the water. "If I saw Kikyo, I would run in the house, grab the scissors, and cut her bald, then Inuyasha won't like her, and he'll come running to me, and I'll throw it in her face." I suddenly came up with all these thoughts expressing them out to Sango.

"Kagome, cutting her bald…doesn't sound bad actually." Sango smiled

"Are you up for it?" I smiled at her. As Stewie says, Victory shall be mine

"Hell, when it comes to pissing her off, im up for anything." Sango said standing. "She takes Inuyasha, we take her hair."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's a great idea and all, but if we take something from her, it wouldn't make us any better." I realized beginning to get disappointed.

"Oh, true" Sango realized.

"We should just let them date, im sure she isn't going to make him happy anyways." I sighed and looked down. "We should get out, my hands are getting wrinkled."

"Yeah" Sango began to walk out. She grabbed our towels and we headed inside.

I walked up to her room and headed inside. My phone began to vibrate, how annoying. I looked down at it. Inuyasha?

"Hello." I answered the phone feeling awkward.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke through the phone softly.

"Oh…um hey." I melted; his voice just couldn't get any more beautiful. "What are you doing?"

"Just bored and I wanted to see what you were up to"

Score one for Kagome. He would rather call me bored, then call his girlfriend and ask her to go out, but I don't want to speak too soon.

"Actually, I just came out of the pool with Sango." I smiled and leaned against the wall. He was seriously talking to me? On a weekend?

"Sounds good, it is pretty hot out."

"Yeah-" I began to talk but I was cut off. Someone began yelling at him in the background.

"Hello?...Hello" I repeated trying to catch his attention. Suddenly a female voice came on the phone; it hurt my ears since she was yelling.

"Why the hell are you talking to my boyfriend bitch!"

I opened my mouth taken aback, was this Kikyo?

"Kikyo please." Inuyasha said in the background

Yep… it was Kikyo

"Why the hell are you talking to her Inuyasha?" Kikyo yelled even louder.

It felt like time paused. I was pissed beyond repair, and I was about ready to take back what I said about cutting her hair.

"Stay away from him, your interrupting our date."

I stayed silent and hung up the phone; I looked over and saw Sango. Her face was twisted in anger.

"She was that loud wasn't she" I asked trying my hardest to stay calm. Sango nodded and took a deep breath.

"So they were on a date, he called me because he was bored on their date. It's a good thing and a bad thing…" I shook my head "The only thing I have to say is that she better have eyes on the back of her head, because im going to fuck her up! Come school this Monday, I won't hold anything back…"

Sango walked up to me and hugged me. "You're angry, but I know it hurts."

"It does Sango" I said calmly, "But Im not giving up"

She nodded and pushed some hair out of my face. "Come on, let's get showered then start the movie."

"Alright, you can get in first" I said laying my towel out and sitting on it.

She smiled at me then walked into the bathroom.

_So he was on a date and he called me? I guess I spoke to soon…_

***

Short I know… sorry. Rate and Review


	12. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart

I was ready to kick Kikyo's ass, so ready, I could track her down and do it now. It would be funny if she didn't think I was going to get her back. VERY funny to be exact. And I won't forget the scissors. She'll get her ass beat so bad; her great grandchildren will feel it. My one and only goal, get revenge, especially for embarrassing, and yelling at me like a kid while Inuyasha was there. My head hurt from how tense my body was getting, I was about to go out of control.

"Kagome, there's ice cream in the freezer." Sango called out from the shower. No time to waste, there was my weakness, and she was right on time to tell me. Maybe some music could help.  
I walked down the stairs stretching, thinking rapidly what I was going to say in front of Inuyasha, or worse, how I looked to him. Letting Kikyo temporarily get away with yelling at me might have made me look weak, but what should I care? He's dating her now, and whether I looked good or not shouldn't be a bother. Making him jealous wouldn't make either of us happy, so that was a waste of time too. Ugh, she made life difficult. I felt bad if she had any siblings. I reached into the freezer and got out my favorite ice cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie dough. Life just got a little better.

I sat down at the table holding one of the biggest spoons I could find, and dug in. I closed my eyes relaxed, putting Kikyo at the back of my head, and focusing on the kick ass weekend I was going to have with my best friend. Maybe next time we should actually invite Rin, she seems like a cool girl. We'll be the anti Kikyo Club, with hot boyfriends… We need to find one for Sango. I will keep that in mind. My mind went somewhere else; I kept eating, drowning my stress in ice cream. What else could I do? Sango walked downstairs holding a stack of movies.

"Horror?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She knows what kind we watch together.

She smiled. "Yep"

I nodded and stood up holding the tub of ice cream with both hands. I plopped down on the couch and kept eating, waiting for her to start the movie. She stood there staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"What about my snacks?" She asked smiling.

I looked at her then smiled. "It's your house, go get what you want" I said with a mouth full of ice cream, unaware that she was just joking.

She shook her head then laughed. "Alright, the movie is starting, just press play when the menu comes on."

"Alright."

The movie began to start, but I paid more attention to my ice cream than the screen. This stuff was just too good, and it helped. I thought people exaggerated when they said ice cream heals the heart, but it sure can work its way. I watched the previews, seeing the new trailer for twilight sagas new movie new moon.

"Sango" I said choking on my ice cream 'It's new moon." My eyes got wide.

Sango walked out slowly looking at me. "Kagome… are you retarded… New moon has been out on DVD for two months now"

"Oh" I said looking over and seeing the DVD's on screen. We both laughed and started watching the previews. One movie that didn't really help was a small preview for a romance movie. It made me think about what Inuyasha and I could have had. Who knew I could be so romantic, so desperate, and maybe in love?

The movie menu came on.

"Avatar." I said quietly.

"Yeah, it's not even released in the states yet." Sango smiled. "My friend Fiori has been dying to come back to get it, but he has to finish school."

"Well, lucky us right?" I said smiling. "It looks pretty cool"

~*~

Sango fell asleep, just in time since the movie ended. I almost finished the tub of ice cream, but I didn't want to make myself sick. I got up and put it back into the freezer, seeing that it was already melting. My chest hurt, not in the I need icy hot way, but in the feelings are very hurt way. It was impossible for Kikyo to hurt my feelings, but for Inuyasha to date her, didn't I drop enough hints? And why couldn't I get it out of my head. I can't keep eating ice cream every time I think about it.

I sighed and looked at Sango, there was no point in waking her up, and I'll let her have her sleep. I started cleaning up, so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she woke up. Yeah, I have a sweet side. I even surprise myself sometimes. I took this as opportunity to get in the shower, just now noticing I didn't get in. I needed to smell fresh. I walked up the stairs and into the room. My phone vibrated again, I didn't want to answer it, but I realized more than one person besides Inuyasha has my phone number. It was my mom. I texted her then took my bag into the bathroom. I decided to wear pajama pants and a tank top. I jumped in and used my favorite body wash, warm Vanilla sugar of course. I washed my hair then stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked in the mirror at myself.

"Why aren't I good enough for you Inuyasha?" I whispered almost beginning to cry. I guess I really did grow to like him. Im not the type to get upset and cry over a boy especially, but I guess since I felt so comfortable around him, it just grew into a crush into a 'I really like you' then into an 'I really, really like you.' One problem is that he has no idea, and even if he did know, he would have still gone after Kikyo. My head was really killing me. I really needed a pill; I couldn't really deal with it. How much longer will I have to go through this? The only thing I wanted to do was to just, lie down on a nice comfortable bed, preferably Tempur Pedic, and just close my eyes and let all my worries fly away. My whole world just had to revolve around Inuyasha, and I can't even be mad at him, that's what sucks. Next time, I won't even end up liking a guy, it would have to be a small crush, if there even is a next time.

I put some lotion on and started putting my clothes on, taking my time. At times I felt like I wanted to pull my hair out, how is it getting any worse, im supposed to be strong, I was supposed to forget. I even said I would fight back twice as hard, and im not taking that back either. My school life was staring to suck even more. Oh no…

~*~

**Sunday**

I hugged Sango smiling.

"I had a great weekend Sango, thanks for having me over and please be at school."

"I will Kagome, don't worry." Sango smiled at me.

I nodded then waved at her one last time. "Call me" she yelled from her doorway as I began to walk off. I smiled. Inuyasha hasn't called since that confrontation with Kikyo, but I couldn't stand her, and I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow. I held onto my bags with my phone in my pocket. The walk didn't take as long. I was glad to step inside my house, my mom was cooking, and everything looked the same, neat and tidy. I walked into my room and set my stuff down. I sat on my bed and checked my messages, nothing.

"Kagome." My mom called from downstairs. I groaned. I didn't feel like going down, I was just down there not even a minute ago. I got up lazily and dragged myself down the stairs. I walked behind my mom looking down tired.

"Yes mom…"

"Honey, you have a visitor."

I looked over her shoulder only to see Sesshomaru. I felt my heart bang against my chest hard, I swear for a minute I forgot how to breathe.

"Se-Sesshomaru" I managed to get out. "What are you doing here?, how do you know where I live" I began to get a little creeped out.

"I saw you walking, we happen to live around here, just one block over."

I looked over and gasped. I forgot we had those rich looking houses over there. I felt embarrassed. I knew they were rich.

"Oh, so what brings you over?" I asked walking closer to the door.

My mom smiled at him then walked back to the kitchen.

"I wanted to inform you about the grade we got on the project, it was a B average"

I looked at him. "Is that good enough for you?" I raised an eyebrow. Honestly I was still freaking out at the fact that he came to my house, awkward.

"It is acceptable" he looked over then looked down.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, how is Inuyasha?" I asked… did I really just ask that

Sesshomaru looked back over at me. He didn't seem as intimidating anymore.

"He seems to be more occupied with that woman"

He must have been talking about Kikyo. I should have known…

He looked down then sighed. "I will see you at school Kagome and good job on the project" and with that he walked off. It didn't bother me; he preferred to be a weird loner anyways. That's Rin's guy. I closed the door lightly then walked into my room. He's with her so much, his own brother, whom he lives with, doesn't even know what's been up with him. What if she had him spend the night...Ouch?

I got into my pajamas. I was going to escape it through sleep. I couldn't eat, but hopefully I was able to sleep. I got under my covers and buried myself into my pillow. Sango was just going to have to wait.

"Kagome sweetie" My mom knocked on the door "Are you going to eat?"

"No thanks mom" I said quietly then went deeper under the covers. "Ok, if you change your mind, it will be put away in the fridge" She walked downstairs.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head and fall asleep. My headache was coming back, oh gosh why did I have to stress. I couldn't get any sleep at all, I didn't have an appetite, I didn't want anything but to be alone and free to think, and thinking helped me realize that no duh… I had a broken heart.

***

**Hope you guys liked it =)**


	13. The Prank

I walked down the hall with a huge smile on my face. Kikyo was my main target, and I had some very cruel intentions. I remember still, that little confrontation she tried pulling off with me, that pity little bitch ass confrontation… But why wouldn't she say it in my face. I shook my head and walked to my locker. Sango was already waiting, applying some lip gloss to her lips.

"Did ya find her yet?" Sango said still putting on the lip shine. It must have been expensive for how perfect it looked.

I shook my head "Trust me, you and everyone In the school would know if I found Kikyo, it wouldn't be a normal school day.

Sango rubbed her lips together and closed the locker. "So, what was the plan that you were talking about?"

"I think I should make it something that I enjoy, but that will make her life hell…something that could torture her.

"Your not gonna kill her are you?" She asked with a terrified look

"No!" I looked at her like she was crazy. I know I hated Kikyo, but I would never hate someone enough to kill them…never.

Rin walked by with Sesshomaru. I knew for sure that if Sesshomaru was on campus now, Inuyasha was too, and at the moment, he is with Kikyo. I didn't bother saying anything, that would ruin their moment. They seemed like an odd couple, but at the same time, like happy couple. I would keep it in mind to ask her later, but right now, my main focus is on Kikyo, and the huge piles of homework I'm going to get throughout the week.

Sango glanced over then looked back at me. "Well, what's the first thing we're going to do?"

I smiled "Something simple, not too bad at all. My friend Breona walked up to me then reached into her bag and pulled out fake theater blood. She recently used it for some Halloween themed party, and it was very realistic. I took it and smiled

"Thanks Breona, love you" I hugged her

"No problem Kags" She smiled and walked off.

Sango glared at me then got a huge grin. "Kagome…your not going to… really?"

I nodded. "We need a pad…"

This might be the grossest thing in the world, yet one of the most embarrassing things that's ever happened to someone in this school. This might actually just be enough to get her back, I'll leave the rest of my "evil" plans for some other time. Sango and I set out the pad and immediately put the blood on it. We quickly spread it making sure no one walked into the bathroom. Sango giggled and high fived me. We wrapped it up and put it in a sweater we found in the lost and found.

"Let's go" I said beginning to clean up.

We finished and walked out of the bathroom. I had so much adrenaline going through me. I wasn't going to hesitate with this. I spotted Kikyo looking in her locker. She began to put on her make up. Her bag was open, and plopped on the floor next to her. I instantly realized, this wasn't going to be too hard after all.

"Alright, I need you to distract Kikyo Sango." I whispered. I began to slowly walk up to her then I stopped and pushed Sango ahead. She nodded and walked up. No intimidation.

"Hey Kikyo" Sango said in a straight face

Kikyo looked Sango up and down. "What the hell do you want? And where's your bitch ass of a friend?"

It took a lot to not grab her by her hair and slam her face in the locker repeatedly… I quickly took out the pad and put it deep into her purse, and just for an extra bonus, I squirted a little more of the theatre blood in her purse.

Sango only stood glaring at her, Knowing how Kikyo reacts, she stood and did the same to Sango. It was an old fashioned staring contest. I then walked up and shoved her with my shoulder.

"Hey, Bitch!" Kikyo snapped and dropped her make up. I kicked her lip gloss all the way down the hall and glared at her. "You sure do talk a lot of crap Kikyo, crap talk from a crap person"

She got in my face, furious. "I made out with the guy that doesn't give a shit for you, I understand why an ugly whore like you would be jealous. Go and do…whatever people like you do." She waved me off as if I were a dog

She just pulled off a scene from mean girls. What the hell did she just say?

"Oh…people like me…" I shook my head. I took a deep breath.

"Kikyo, first off, you can't cover up ugly. The last person I would ever be jealous of is you, I actually have people that like me. If the world were ending, and I had to choose between you and a rock, I would pick up the rock, knock you out, and leave you there to blow up. That's how much I can't stand you Kikyo, I can't stand to be around you, looking at you makes me want to commit suicide… I hate you…fuck you" I started walking off with a smile on my face. My plan is going to be out into action.

Sango flipped her off and began to walk after me. "Funny, she thinks she got her word in, but we aren't even finished…we're just getting started…


	14. Another Loss

I sat in class with Sango, just waiting. I was so pumped, ready for her reaction. Im pretty sure everyone would be talking about this for months. This will get to Inuyasha quick.

"Kagome, there she is" Sango nudged Kagome and looked at Kikyo.

She walked in with the same scowl on her face; with her Barbie's following behind her. I tapped my foot uncontrollably. This was going to be priceless.

"Ok class, please get out your homework assignment" Ms. Toshida said walking into the classroom.

Sango and I glanced over at Kikyo. She opened her binder and got her assignment.

"And if your smart, you'll write down tonight's homework so you don't forget it.

This is when I get annoyed. We have one assignment that was already too hard to do, and then we get another one the next day. High school sucks. I looked over and saw Kikyo reach into her purse. Everything to seemed to have happened in slow motion. Kikyo reached into her purse and shuffled around a few things. A worried expression came across her face as she moved around. She slowly grabbed a hold of something and pulled out the pad. Her hand and the pad were drenched with fake blood. Though she didn't know it was fake. She screamed and fell back, causing a lot of attention. In under a second the whole class was in a riot.

Girls were screaming and pointing, guys were running out of the classroom blushing and laughing. Sango and I just had to go along with everything.

"You're not a very clean person," I said trying not to laugh. Sango just ran out the classroom laughing hysterically. Kikyo paid no attention to me. She began shaking, choking out sobs. What a pathetic scene. I would have thought she was brave enough to walk out the classroom. I mean after all… A girl's menstrual is natural.

"Oh my…" Ms Toshida was in shock. She walked over to Kikyo and started patting her back while talking quietly.

3

"If Kikyo wasn't even on her period in the first place, wouldn't she have known it was a prank?" Sango asked me as we walked down the hall.

"That's the thing. Maybe she is" I said then shrugged my shoulders. I could care less really.

"Hey girls!" A male voice called out. I wasn't sure if someone was talking to Sango and I, but we still turned around.

Koga, One of the popular guy's, Ran up to me with a huge smile

"…What do you want?" I asked bored. He was more like a waste of time

"I'm having a party this weekend, I just wanted to know if you guy's wanted to come"

Sango looked at me and immediately said yes. I glared at her

"What?" She raised her hands. "It's been awhile since someone threw a party Kags, Come on"

"Yeah sure whatever" I looked up at Koga

He nodded and walked away. "Don't worry Sango, I already know where he lives"

"Yeah. But how are we gonna get there?"

"Why of course, my dear friend Breona" I said with a fake smile.

Sango shook her head and we began walking. We walked out of the school; ready to begin our walk home when Inuyasha walks up to us. He had a very serious look on his face. I found it a bit intimidating.

"You know what happened to Kikyo?"

"Yes…I do" I looked up at him.

"So who did it?" Inuyasha said with a little more anger

I got annoyed. "Why are you questioning me?" I snapped a little "There are plenty of bitches in this school that don't like her"

"I know it was you Kagome… You and Sango"

"Whatever Inuyasha" I started walking away with Sango following behind.

"Where do you think you're going!" Inuyasha got in my face and held on tightly to my arms.

"Are you seriously doing this for Kikyo Inuyasha. You're gonna harm me and make a scene for her?" I shook my head. "Let go of me Inuyasha. Don't be an idiot"

I snatched myself out of his grip and began walking away. This time he didn't do anything.

"Watch yourself bastard!" Sango flipped Inuyasha off and began to follow me.

By the time we were down the street. I began to talk.

"How could something so small, end up being such a big deal?"

"Kagome, you know that Kikyo is a drama queen."

"How can someone exaggerate over something like that, and how could Inuyasha do that" I guess my feelings were starting to hurt.

"Inuyasha" Sango said beginning to get pissed off. "He wouldn't do shit kagome"

I knew I was about to cry, but I should never cry over a boy. Especially one of Kikyo's

"Kagome, you just shouldn't care. Let's get through with High school. Then go. This will all be put behind us, and so will Inuyasha. Fuck him"

I took a deep breath and thought about what Sango said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah…fuck him"


End file.
